


They Do Things Differently Here

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crying, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Finn knows how to get fucked. Making love, though, is a new and rather overwhelming experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Do Things Differently Here

Finn knows exactly what Poe means when Poe offers to share his room with Finn, gives Finn a wink and bites his lip the way he did when he gave Finn his jacket. Quid pro quo, like they used to do in the ‘trooper barracks - someone does you a favor, you do one back. Or maybe it’s not quid pro quo - Poe’s a commander in the Resistance, presumably he gets first pick of the new recruits. Finn knows how that goes, too. Either way, honestly Finn’s kind of looking forward to it. He hasn’t gotten off in a while, and Poe’s nice - might even lend a hand afterwards, if Finn’s lucky. And there’s only one of Poe, after all; it’s not like first night in barracks, where the older ‘troopers line the newbies up and make sure they know how the hierarchy works around here. Honestly, given some of the looks Finn has been getting, it’s probably a good thing that the X-Wing Commander has made a claim on him. And Poe’s Finn’s friend, and easy on the eyes.

He strips as soon as the door closes behind them, not wanting to ruin any of his nice new clothes. Poe is rummaging around for something under his bunk, and slews around on his knees to look up at Finn and gape, then leer. “Eager, buddy?” he says cheerfully. “Kriff, look at you, you oughta be _artwork_.”

Finn is completely unsure of how to respond to that. He’s not particularly eager - willing, certainly, but he’s never actually _liked_ pain - and as for the second thing...artwork? What does that even _mean_? A propaganda poster, maybe...Finn doesn’t particularly want to be on a propaganda poster, but if that’s what the Resistance needs him to do, he’ll deal with it. “Where d’you want me?” he asks, figuring that that’s probably response enough.

“Uh,” says Poe, blinking. “That’s…” he pauses, looks Finn over again, and says, very slowly, “Buddy, do you _want_ to have sex with me?”

Finn stares at him. What sort of question is _that_? “I’m here to have sex with you,” he says carefully.

“Not...quite what I asked,” Poe says, shifting up to sit on the bed and patting the untidy blankets beside him. “Come sit by me, buddy, and we’ll talk.”

Finn sits, more confused by the minute.

“Okay,” Poe says, sounding like he’s trying to choose his words very precisely. “I am sexually and emotionally attracted to you.”

_Emotionally_? Finn thinks, baffled. “We’re friends,” he ventures.

“Yes,” Poe confirms. “And I would like to be more than friends. Boyfriends, lovers, courting, whatever you want to call it.”

Finn considers this. He knows the concepts, of course - they were covered in training - but he’s never thought to apply them to _himself_. He tries it now, imagines saying of Poe, ‘This is my boyfriend.’ It’s...an appealing image.

“Now,” says Poe, “please tell me what _you_ thought was going on here.”

“You’re the X-Wing Commander,” Finn says, a little boggled that he has to explain this. Maybe they do things differently in the Resistance - but _this_ differently? “You get first pick of the newbies. Honestly I’m flattered - I figured you’d already have someone.”

Poe thinks about this, looking slightly green. It’s...not a good color. Finn is more than a little worried now. “That is...really, really, _really_ not how we do things here,” Poe says eventually. “Kriffing _hell_.” He looks so ill that Finn pats him tentatively on the shoulder.

“It’s alright,” he assures the older man. “It’s not like it’s my first time - I know _how_. And I knew you wouldn’t hurt me deliberately.”

Poe goes greener. What has Finn said wrong _now_? “Finn, buddy,” Poe says quietly, “If I ever have sex with you -” wait, _what_? Finn thinks - “and it hurts, I am _doing it wrong_. Sex shouldn’t hurt.” Then his lips quirk into a pale approximation of his usual cocky smile. “Well, unless you like a little pain with your pleasure. Some people do.”

Finn’s mind is whirling. _Shouldn’t hurt. Sex shouldn’t hurt._ And then, _Boyfriend. Lover. Sex shouldn’t hurt. Not how we do things here._

“So,” he says, after a long few minutes of thought. “Want to show me what it’s supposed to be like?”

“Um,” says Poe. “You...you sure? Because I would like to be really clear on this: you do not have to have sex with me. There is a spare bunk, and I meant it when I offered to share my room with you, but if you would rather room somewhere else I will make that happen. You do not owe me sex, now or ever - or anyone else, for that matter.”

Finn takes that in, lets it settle into his mind. It’s easiest to think of it as new orders, honestly, since obeying orders isn’t a habit you grow out of in a few days of mad scramble and a month of unconscious healing. _I do not owe anyone sex. I do not owe Poe sex. But I can have sex with Poe if I want to._

_Boyfriend. Lover. Courting._

“I would very much like to have sex with you,” Finn says carefully. “And also be your boyfriend. Please.”

“Well,” says Poe, relaxing shoulders Finn hadn’t even realized were tense. “That’s...very definite. Yes. Good.” He grins a little. “So. There’s a stunningly beautiful naked man in my bed. I should probably do something about that.”

“...Yes,” Finn agrees tentatively. He’s honestly more than a little out of his depth now. If Poe had just bent him over the bed to begin with, they’d be done by now...but also they wouldn’t be boyfriends, so Finn’s cautiously in favor of this way of doing things. But if he’s _not_ just getting bent over the nearest flat surface, he’s not entirely sure what it is that he’s supposed to _do_.

“So what I want to do,” Poe says, not moving, “is kiss you. That okay?”

“...Yes?” says Finn again. He’s seen kisses - Rey kissed him on the cheek once - but he’s never been kissed like boyfriends would kiss. Poe grins, leans in, puts a hand on Finn’s cheek to hold him still, and presses their lips gently together.

For a moment, Finn’s not sure what he’s feeling, and then - warmth and sweetness, and Poe’s hand warm on his cheek, and he leans into the kiss with a soft sound of surprise and delight. Poe hums happily and opens his mouth against Finn’s, and Finn can’t help but imitate him - is very surprised by the introduction of tongue - and absentmindedly tries to grasp Poe’s shoulders with the arm that’s been holding his weight, sending him toppling backwards onto the bed. Poe follows him down, kisses him sweet and slow, and Finn feels like he’s melting against the sheets. So this is what all the fuss around kissing is about.

“Wow,” he breathes when Poe leans back a little. Poe grins down at him, a proper broad grin with so much affection in it that Finn’s breath catches.

“So,” Poe says quietly, “if I do anything you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop. And you can try anything you like with _me_ , and I’ll tell you if I don’t like it. Sound good?”

Finn nods wordlessly. Poe kisses him again, and - well - that was permission, right? So Finn dares to raise a hand and lace it through Poe’s messy hair, and to his utter delight, Poe _moans_ into their kiss. He pulls back just a hair’s breadth to murmur, “Pull - just a little, just -” and Finn tugs, gently, and Poe moans again, a deep beautiful sound that has Finn panting just from hearing it.

“Good,” Poe tells him, somewhat redundantly. “That’s good, sweetheart.” _Sweetheart?_ Finn thinks, astonished and delighted. That’s a new term, and one he think he’d like to hear again.

Poe scatters kisses over Finn’s face - cheeks, forehead, the tip of his nose - and then shifts carefully so he’s propped up on one arm and rests a hand gently in the middle of Finn’s chest. Warm, _wonderfully_ warm, and Finn arches up into the touch. “Kriff, you’re beautiful,” Poe murmurs, and strokes down over Finn’s chest, slow and smooth. Finn makes an appreciative noise. Being petted feels _nice_. Poe’s grin widens, and he does it again, and again, until Finn is almost purring under him. He’s never been touched this _much_ before, and it’s like a hunger he never knew he had is being fed.

Then Poe’s hand strokes a little lower, curls around Finn’s cock gently, and Finn startles, eyes going wide. No one else has _ever_ touched his cock before. It’s nothing at all like his own hand, and the slow pace Poe sets is nothing like the usual efficient movements Finn has always used. He shivers with pleasure.

“Good, sweetheart?” Poe asks softly. Finn nods, uses his hold on Poe’s hair to pull Poe down into another kiss. ‘Good’ isn’t even the right word - this is _magnificent_. Finn could happily spend the next thousand years or so lying right here kissing Poe. Even the urge to come is muted by the sheer pleasure of touch and taste and _Poe_ , here in his arms.

But this can’t possibly be as nice for Poe as it is for him - Poe’s not even undressed. “Do you - what can I do for you?” Finn murmurs against Poe’s lips. Poe shudders against him.

“Just - let me -” Poe lets go of Finn and rolls away just long enough to shuck his own clothing with hasty motions, then rolls back, and the sudden pleasure of _so much skin_ against his own has Finn moaning even before Poe puts his hand back on Finn’s cock. Poe’s hardness is pressed against his hip, hot and eager, and Finn tries to worm a hand down between them to grasp it; but Poe shakes his head. “Better idea,” he says, and rolls Finn over atop him.

Finn braces himself so he won’t crush Poe, a little sad that doing so means he has to let go of Poe’s hair, and Poe reaches down between them to gather both of their cocks into his hand. Finn gasps and bucks into the sensation.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Poe says, grinning up at him. “Let go. Let me see you come for me, let me see how kriffing beautiful you are.”

Finn kisses him, because the words are - are somehow too much, touch something too _raw_ within him, and Finn needs to make him be quiet. Well, Poe moans into the kiss, but that’s close enough - it’s not words.

And then Poe’s hand tightens around them, just enough, and Finn tears his mouth away from the kiss to gasp in a startled, delighted breath and comes all over Poe, who arches up against him, strokes himself three more times with almost brutal motions, and comes in his own turn.

Finn slumps down against his - boyfriend? Lover? What’s a better term - not really caring about the mess. Messes can be cleaned. Poe is warm and solid beneath him, and loops his arms around Finn’s shoulders in a tight, perfect embrace. Finn buries his face in the curve of Poe’s neck and realizes that he is crying, tears wetting the sheets beneath them. Poe seems to realize it at the same moment.

“You alright, sweetheart?” he whispers. Finn nods against his shoulder.

“Yeah, I just - it was - overwhelming,” Finn says, muffled but clear enough. It’s the only word he can think of to encompass the sheer _difference_ between this and what he expected when he walked in the door. To think that half an hour ago he didn’t know about kissing, or the wonderful warmth of someone else’s skin, or the pleasure of someone else’s hand on him - to think that he thought that bending over and letting someone take their pleasure of him, and then getting himself off in efficient silence, was the proper way to have sex!

Poe coaxes him to raise his head, presses gentle kisses to his wet cheeks. “Buddy - _sweetheart_ \- I’ve got you now,” he murmurs. “I’ve got you. Let it all out.”

Finn kisses him, tasting salt from his own tears. “Yeah,” he says when he pulls away. “You do. And - and you gotta show me what _else_ I’ve been doing wrong.”

“It will be my genuine pleasure,” Poe says, with a wicked grin. “Gonna make you feel _so good_ , sweetheart. Tonight was just a taster.”

Finn laughs a little, wetly. “If tonight was just a taster, I might not _survive_ the main course,” he admits.

“You will,” Poe says. “You’re strong. Strongest person I ever met, maybe.” Finn thinks maybe they aren’t just talking about sex anymore. And - he’s been overwhelmed enough for one night. Deep philosophical conversation will have to wait. He kisses Poe silent again, reveling in this new power. Poe laughs into the kiss and kisses back.

And, it being Poe, manages to have the last word even after Finn thinks he’s kissed him into blissful silence. “Quick learner,” Poe murmurs. “This is gonna be _fun_.”

Finn sighs and kisses him again, lacing a hand through his hair and tugging gently until Poe is moaning happily - and wordlessly - beneath him. Poe’s right - but Finn can tell him that _later_. Finn has his priorities in order, even if Poe doesn’t. Now is for kissing.

Later...can wait.


End file.
